Goodbye
by Earwen85
Summary: Seiya and Serena have to say their goodbyes


**_thank you so much for the reviews Im so glad you enjoy my vision of what I would love to see in Seiya and Serena's relationship and I enjoy very much writing them _**

**_thank you again to my little friend Cat Girl to get all my english mistakes and revise them_**

_**and again Sailor Moon does not belong to me**_

Good Bye

Everyone was around her again. Darien was alive once again, and she wasn't alone anymore. She felt hugging Darien so she did, but then she felt completely unprotected and weak, but it's as if she was the strongest person. He knew exactly why she felt that way, while hugging Darien…she needed to be hugging someone else. She watched from the corner of her eye, now full of tears the three star lights were reunited with their princess. She smile, but then the dark haired sailor starlight turned around and without anyone noticing exchanged that moment, that knowledge, that the both of them shared. Serena through tears understood how thankful sailor star fighter was to her and all the Earth Senshi for their help and sacrifice, but now it was all over she was losing the only thing she learned to care most about in her life.

She closed her eyes remembering their only night, and her first time and how important it was, all of the screams of pleasure he manage to rip out of her throat even though she never expected it to be that way. The newest of things about love was when she thought she knew everything and Seiya came to tell her it was only the beginning. He pushed her to places she never dreamed to be or even reach. Those kisses he gave her that made her feel complete and that she felt as if she was the most important person in the world to him and now she was going to lose it forever. She wanted to scream those three words and finish with all the secrets, but she promised to keep it safe inside her heart, and that she will forever. He knew by looking at her eyes she was playing the dumb blond.

"I will never forget you Odango…" he was not ashamed of saying those words even in front of her boyfriend.

"Yes, we will be friends forever!" Seiya's cheeks felt like fire, but then Yaten and Taiki and the rest of the girls laughed at her comment, but Seiya stared into Serena's eyes. How much those words meant and how painful it was seeing him go, Serena tried her best not to break down then and there, she tried to hold back the tears until the end and not letting them fall. Seiya hugged her, both of them close like there was nothing trying to separate them, and it wasn't like they took a minute to look around. They knew they would see the girls hugging the other two lights and the princess saying all of their farewells "I love you…" Seiya closed his eyes holding back his tears. Hearing those three words coming from her mouth meant to him that she just didn't have an idea. No one hear her, and no one would ever know what happened between them and that was ok. Her tears running freely on her cheeks dripped off her chin. She didn't bother to clear them. She confessed all her secrets just to him. In that last moment before he left, and her hands now hugging his back felt empty again.

"I love you too Odango…always…forever…" he couldn't kiss her in front of everyone like he would have wanted to, but instead there was a sweet kiss in her temple the other kiss was already given there was no need of more. His arms weren't around her anymore and she felt it was time to lose hers too. She looked up into his midnight blue eyes; they were so intense and full of love. Saying that last goodbye to her that he wouldn't dare to say it out loud "Odango, I don't know when or how…but I will come back." she didn't need to say anything, he said it. She returned to her place where she was supposed to be, but she didn't want to be seen anymore, and then she saw her starlight disappear in the sky. Serena looked around and realized that she wasn't going to be the only one losing a star. Two of her friends wouldn't be the same, either…but then she realized no one was ever going to be the same after the star lights left…no one.

_**sorry is sad for me at last it was, but it had to be done to continue with the story line Im thinking about**_...

**_reviews are always welcome_ **


End file.
